Currently Untitled Reposted
by Tatsu
Summary: Hi! I found out that my rewrite of this one didn't really show up.. well it did, but.... oh well, here it is again anyway. Enjoy!! ^_^


Time: Post Manga (After Mount Phoenix and Saffron)  
  
Scene:It's late at night, and Ranma sits on the roof of the Tendo Dojo  
after the failed wedding, and is looking down, at his hands and fore-arms.  
  
Ranma: "What is happening to me?" he closes his eyes, and heaves  
a deep sigh. "I felt some kinda... connection, between me an' Saffron...  
Why? Heck, even I can see we are WAY different, so why? And why didn't I  
get burnt by Shampoo's and Ucchan's..no, Ukyu's bombs? It's getting too  
wierd, even for MY life...." He opens his eyes again, and looks up to the sky.  
"And why the HELL do I feel a... yearning, deep in me, for something," he closes  
his eyes again, this time to sleep. "... when I don't even know what I'm yearnin'  
for..." and then, he finally falls asleep.  
  
  
***Ranma's Dream***  
  
  
We see the entire fight between Ranma and Saffron [A.N.: I don't want to use a LOT of  
space to tell it, so there! :P], but there is a change (or is it something  
remembered?), in the end .  
After having saved Akane, Ranma leaves her with Genma and the rest, and returns to  
Saffrons egg.  
  
Ranma: "Hey, man, I'm sorry, but I had ta do it... just glad that ya didn't really die.  
No hard fealing's, ok?"  
  
After Ranma had said this, he then laid a hand on the egg. Suddenly, the egg begins to glow  
with a bright orange aura, something that makes Ranma flare his own aura too, and we see  
that a very small part of the eggs aura flow into Ranma's aura.  
A blinding flash occurs, and after it has gone, we first see that Saffron's egg has  
hatched, and there lies a young boy there. [A.N: he looks just like the first time Ranma saw  
him, around 7-8 years old.] Chibi-Saffron then stretches a little, and looks at Ranma.  
  
Saffron: "Hello again, Landling." he says, and smirks a little.  
  
Ranma: "Hey! My name IS Ranma, you know!"  
  
Saffron: "No, I didn't know, I forgot to get your name the last time round, remember?" he says  
and chukles a little.  
  
Ranma: "Oh.. right, forgot 'bout that.." Insert Nervous Habit #37: scratching your neck and  
giving a nervous chukle. "But... did'ya hear what I just said? Before you hatched?"  
  
Saffron: "Yes, Ranma, I did... And I agree with you. As you said, no hard fealings." Having said  
that, Saffron sticks out a hand. He then says: "Friends, Phoenix-Slayer?" and chukles slightly.  
  
Ranma: "Yeah... friends." Ranma then takes Saffron's hand and they shake on it. "And don't call  
me that, it aint true, remember?"  
  
Saffron: "Oh, but it is true, my friend. You did kill me. I was just reborn again right  
afterwards."  
  
Ranma: "Yeah, you did." Ranma then smiles a little, and gives of a short laugh.  
  
Saffron: "What's so funny?" he says, with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Ranma: "It's just that, here we are, acting like we're old buddies, when we almost killed, or  
in my case, DID kill, eachother just a few minutes ago."   
  
After that was said, the both of them laughed.  
  
Saffron: "I am glad we met, Ranma. May our next meeting be less... violent."  
  
Ranma: "Sure thing, Saffron, sure thing. Better luck this time 'round!" he says, and begins to  
walk away.  
  
Saffron: "Same to you, Ranma!"  
  
  
***Dream fades out***  
  
  
  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Kasumi: "Breakfast is ready!"   
  
Akane: "Ok, Kasumi. I'll go wake the Baka!"  
  
Having said that, Akane storms up to Ranma's room (Genma moved out of the room after  
Ranma told him to, Mount Phoenix still very clear in his mind), with her trusty ....  
bucket of cold water ready. [A.N.: thought I was gonna Say mallet, didn't you? *giggles*]  
  
Akane: "Wake UP, BA...ka..., huh? Where is he?" she says after having thrown all the water  
where Ranma's futon is.  
  
(incomplete......)  
  
  
Author's Notes (November 24): Well, I got an idea, and I wrote it in there. Hope that you guys  
like it! *smiles a BIG smile*  
  
  
Well, that's all I got for now, haven't even got a title for it. Please send me any suggestions.  
:) I almost LIVE for reviews, escecially the ones with construcive critisicm and good ideas!  
Btw, there IS one thing that I WILL have in there... but I'm not telling yet! You might have  
guessed it though... Good for you, then! *grins* Hope I get over my writers block for my main  
fic soon, though... oh, well, can't really do anything about it. Hope you liked this little  
preview of my new fic (I hope). See ya! *giggles* 


End file.
